Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to non-destructive inspection systems and techniques, and more specifically, to radiation backscatter inspection.
Technical Background
Non-destructive inspection systems may be used during and after a product or sub-assembly has been created to ensure reliable and safe operation to specification. In this regard, these systems may detect irregularities which may prematurely reduce the useful lifespan of products. Examples of irregularities include wear, corrosion, foreign objects, and stress cracks. Some irregularities are more serious than others. Non-destructive inspection systems, for example conventional backscatter detectors, have been used to identify irregularities in various locations of products. However, depending upon the location and type of irregularity, there may be difficult cases when it may be impractical or inefficient for conventional backscatter inspection systems to be utilized because of an inability to easily distinguish irregularities associated with various materials of the product or sub-assembly. In these cases, alternative and more expensive inspections may be performed such as disassembly and statistical sampling using destructive testing. What is needed is a more effective approach to inspect products and subsystems to identify and distinguish irregularities associated with various materials.